Singapore Buses route 35
Service 35 is a trunk route running from Bedok Interchange and looping at Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal, going via Tanah Merah MRT, Xilin Avenue and Changi Coast Road. History Route 35 was introduced on 9 July 1995, from Bedok to Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal (Loop) using Leyland Atlantean (Alexander R) and Leyland Titan double deckers. On 18 December 1997, Leyland Olympian (ECW) was also introduced. On 20 January 2000, the Leyland Titan (B15) was withdrawn. On 19 August 2000, Leyland Atlantean (Alexander R) was withdrawn and replaced by Stagecoach Volvo Olympians. On 23 December 2000, the Scania N113CRB (NAC) was introduced. On 13 January 2003, the Leyland Olympian (ECW) was withdrawn. On 20 October 2004, the Stagecoach Volvo Olympian was withdrawn. On 14 November 2008, the Scania N113CRB (NAC) was replaced by Volvo B10M Mark IIIs. On 20 June 2012, the Volvo B10M Mark III was replaced by Stagecoach Dennis Tridents and Alexander Dennis Enviro400s. Extended Route From Monday, 15th December 2014, Service 35 was extended to the Airport Logistics Park of Singapore (ALPS) during the day, with an express sector along Changi Coast Road. The route now serves an additional 5 new bus stops, with one pair along Changi Coast Road (near Changi Ferry Road), and the remaining three along ALPS Avenue. The route extension is classified as the 36th new service under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP), as well as the 4th route extension after 119, 11 and 123M. Service 35 plies this extended route only during the day, operating on weekdays from 6.00am to 7.30pm, and on Saturdays from 6.00am to 3.00pm. The route will call at Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal twice in a single trip and employ a coloured service plate for easier identification. Red plate will indicate buses heading to ALPS, and white plate indicates buses heading towards Bedok Int. At all other times, a new route variant (Service 35M) will operate, plying Service 35’s existing route between Bedok Int and Tanah Merah Ferry Terminal. Service 35M’s operating hours are weekdays from 7.45pm to 11.15pm, Saturdays from 3.15pm to 11.15pm and on Sundays & Public Holidays from 6.00am to 11.15pm. The extended route will enhance connectivity to the Airport Logistics Park of Singapore (ALPS) and support the commuting needs of staff working at ALPS. Before the extension of Service 35 to ALPS, the commuting needs of the workers within ALPS were met with a shuttle service during peak hours to and fro from Tanah Merah MRT Station, operated by Woodlands Transport. Within ALPS, two more bus stops will be added by early 2015, in addition to the existing three stops along ALPS Avenue. The Airport Logistics Park is not a restricted area and buses will not be subject to security checks before entering (unlike Changi Airport Basement terminals). The checkpoint at the entrance of ALPS Avenue is used for cargo only. Tanah Merah Coast Road Extension With the construction of Changi Airport Terminal 5, a large section of Changi Coast Road (parallel to Changi Airport’s Runway 02C/20C) was closed. A widened Tanah Merah Coast Road opened to traffic on 22 April 2017 at 1900hrs, linking up with Aviation Park Road via the eastern coastline. Service 35 plies the realigned road twice in a single trip, lengthening each trip by 8 kilometres, Two new pairs bus stops for Service 35 were also along Tanah Merah Coast Rd, near Changi Lodge 2 and Changi Naval Base. Fleet Service 35 used to have Leyland Atlanteans when Singapore Expo is just opened from 1999 to 2000. Volvo Olympian 2-Axles also permanent from 2000 until 2003. Service 35 uses Scania N113CRB (NAC) from 2003 to 2008, followed by Volvo B10M Mark III from 2008 to 2012 and replaced by Volvo B10M Mark IV (DM3500). More importantly Scania K230UBs and Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaros were deployed from 2012 onwards, as a multi-racial society. Double decker Volvo B9TLs were re-introduced since 3 August 2015. Route Information